Beyond Any Reason
by Krista2
Summary: Two years has passed since the invasion and Casey has finally found the peace he desired. But – His life will take a whole new direction when something oddly familiar returns. Please R/R


Beyond Anything  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of "The Faculty are not mine - They never were and never will be.  
  
Summary: Two years has passed since the invasion and Casey has finally found the peace he desired. But - His life will take a whole new direction when something oddly familiar returns.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genre: General/Action/Adventure with a slight dip of angst.  
  
AN: This is my first Faculty fic! And of course I would really love to hear your opinion. Please review.  
  
: : :  
  
Life had turned back to normal since the aliens' invasion two years ago. At first it had been a lot better than normal for Casey Conner, but then loneliness had taken its place again. All of the students that had become friends during the disastrous time of chaos had left for better life after graduation - Well except for Zeke who was simply traveling around. No contact had been made whatsoever.  
  
The TV blazed in all its glory in the corner off the bedroom, a woman had positioned herself in front of a mental institute, "A disturbing behavior of the patients has inflected upon the whole staff. Nothing has been found to enlighten the wherefore, but investigation is ongoing"  
  
A soft knock on the door ripped Casey from his own serene thoughts, he had situated himself in front of the computer screen with no intentions. "Come in" He called out, the other person behind the door opened up slowly, entering the room with a concerned expression upon its face  
  
"Mom" Casey stated simply as he turned his attention to the blank computer screen  
  
"Casey. Your father and I would like to have a word with you" His mother said softly, a hint of sadness in her voice. In confusion Casey turned his attention to his mother who had disappeared from the doorway. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.  
  
Unceasingly he raised himself up and made his way downstairs to the living room where his father stood with a crumpled letter in his hand, Casey felt his stomach twist when he realized what his father had in his very own hands.  
  
"Can you explain this, Casey?" Frank Conner asked with a low but firm voice  
  
"I- -" Casey trailed off when he received the look his father was giving him, the look that demanded answer that could possibly please his father's own benefits.  
  
"You what, Casey?" Frank spat out "You expect us to take this as another lie you give us? Why didn't you tell us? You know well that we've been waiting for this letter. And what about the letter you were supposed to receive last year, what happened to that one?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" Casey said quietly as he turned around  
  
"I'm not done" Frank said simply "I won't be done until you give me an honest answer"  
  
Casey turned around, sighing heavily as he faced his father again, "What do you want me to say, dad, that I hid the letter by an accident? You know the truth, you know why I hid it!"  
  
"You're throwing away your future, Casey!" Frank yelled "You might not understand this now, but this letter is the only way of giving you a real life"  
  
"I have a real life, real life doesn't involve of being educated. Real life is about living it the right way!" Casey said, "I don't want to go to that school, I don't want to have the same future as you do. I want to create my own!"  
  
Frank's expression became graver, anger overwhelming his features, "Then why don't you just get the hell out of here. If you insist of living your life your way I won't be standing in the way and I sure don't want to see your way of living!"  
  
"Dad" Casey nearly cried out, "I'm twenty years old. I can control my life"  
  
"Then do it! But don't expect me to provide you any money or anything else for the matter" Frank said  
  
"So, you're shutting me out?" Casey asked, his voice nearly betraying him because of emotions  
  
"Get your things and get out of my sight!" Frank yelled  
  
In utter disbelief Casey stumbled back, tears already threatening to fall down. Slowly making his way to his bedroom to pack down some of his stuff.  
  
'This is only temporally' He told himself 'He'll come around'  
  
His father stood by the doorway when Casey returned with a bag full of clothes. The angry expression still hadn't left his features. Casey automatically slowed down before reaching the doorway, staring intensely at his father. Frank Conner was the first one to break the eye contact and opened up the door.  
  
"Dad" Casey whispered "There are other ways, aren't there?"  
  
Frank stared down at his son, "No. When it comes to you lying to me, I don't want to see you"  
  
"Dad" Casey was becoming hysterical  
  
Frank grabbed his son by the forearm, practically pushing me out. Casey fought the grip, eager to get a second chance to turn everything around. "I swear I won't lie to you, dad.. Dad!" Casey dropped the bag as his arms tried to claw their way back into the house.  
  
In his frustration, Frank punched the kid with all strength he possessed, sending Casey reeling out on the porch. Losing his footing and falling down the steps that led down to the garden.  
  
"Now, this is officially shut down" Frank said, spending few seconds staring at the miserable form of his son before shutting the door  
  
"Dad!" Casey cried out  
  
: : :  
  
Ok. I know it's a short one but this is just the beginning! You want a continuance? Please drop a review! 


End file.
